Kaspars Daugavins
| birth_place = Riga, Latvia | league = KHL | team = Torpedo Nizhny Novgorod | former_teams = Ottawa Senators Dinamo Riga Boston Bruins Genève-Servette HC HC Dynamo Moscow | ntl_team = LAT | position = Left Wing | shoots = Left | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 0 | weight_lb = 183 | career_start = 2005 | draft = 91st overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators }} Kaspars Daugavins (born on May 18, 1988) is a Latvian professional ice hockey player currently playing for Torpedo Nizhny Novgorod of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). He has played professionally in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Ottawa Senators and Boston Bruins. He was selected by the Ottawa Senators in the third round (91st overall) in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Junior Playing Career After being drafted by the Ottawa Senators at the 2006 NHL Entry Draft, Kaspars moved from Latvia, where he spent the 2005–06 season with HK Riga 2000 of the LHL, and joined the Toronto St. Michael's Majors of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) after he was drafted with the third overall pick in the 2006 CHL Import Draft. In his first season with the Majors in 2006–07, Kaspars scored 18 goals and 60 points in 61 games, finishing second in team scoring. He scored his first OHL goal against Andrew Perugini of the Barrie Colts in his first OHL game, but the Majors struggled as a team and failed to qualify for the post-season. Before the 2007–08 season, the Majors relocated to Mississauga, Ontario, and were renamed the Mississauga St. Michael's Majors. Kaspars had a breakout season, leading Mississauga with 40 goals and 74 points, helping the club reach the playoffs. In four playoff games, He had two goals and three points as Mississauga were ultimately swept by the Niagara IceDogs in the first round. He spent the second half of the 2008–09 with the Majors after spending the first part of the season with the Binghamton Senators of the American Hockey League (AHL), the top minor league affiliate of the Ottawa Senators. In 30 games with Mississauga, Kaspars had 11 goals and 28 points, helping the team to the post-season for the second straight season. In 11 playoff games, he had two goals and nine points as Mississauga fell to the Brampton Battalion in the Eastern Conference Finals. Professional Playing Career After the Majors failed to qualify for the playoffs in the 2006–07 season, the Ottawa Senators assigned Kaspars to the Binghamton Senators to finish the season. In 11 games with Binghamton, he had two goals, both coming against the Albany River Rats goaltender Tyler Weiman in a 5–4 Binghampton win. On June 1, 2007, Kaspars signed a three-year, entry level contract with the Ottawa Senators. In 2007–08, he appeared in three games with Binghamton, posting one assist after he joined the team after the Mississauga St. Michael's Majors were eliminated from the OHL playoffs. Kaspars spent the first half of the 2008–09 season with Binghamton, playing in 23 games, scoring two goals and three points, before being sent back to the Majors to finish the hockey season. After the season, he was selected by Torpedo Nizhny Novgorod of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL) in the 2009 KHL Junior Draft. Kaspars spent the 2009–10 with Binghamton, scoring 21 goals and 46 points in 72 games as the team club failed to reach the playoffs. He also made his NHL debut on January 14, 2010, against the New York Rangers at Madison Square Garden, going pointless in 8:26 of ice time in a 2–0 Ottawa victory. He returned to the AHL for the 2010–11 season, scoring 19 goals and 54 points in 74 games to finish fourth in team scoring and helping Binghamton to the playoffs. In 23 playoff games, Kaspars had 10 goals and 20 points as Binghamton won the 2011 Calder Cup, defeating the Houston Aeros in six games in the Finals. He scored his first ever NHL goal on October 30, 2011, beating Jonas Gustavsson of the Toronto Maple Leafs in a 3–2 Ottawa victory. As the 2011–12 season progressed, Kaspars became a regular in the Ottawa lineup, playing 65 games and scoring five goals and six assists. In July of 2012, he was scheduled for an arbitration hearing with the Senators, but the salary negotiation process was avoided when he agreed with the team to a one-year, one-way deal worth $635,000. As the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Kaspars signed with his hometown Dinamo Riga of the KHL, the team he had spent the summer of 2012 training with. According to KHL regulations, his contract included a "get-out" clause which allowed him to return to the NHL once the lockout was resolved in January 2013. Even though he was a healthy scratch for Ottawa's first three games of the shortened season, Kaspars replaced the injured Guillaume Latendresse in the Senators' lineup in a 6–4 loss to the Tampa Bay Lightning on January 25, 2013. Kaspars was placed on waivers by Ottawa on March 26, 2013 and was subsequently claimed by the Boston Bruins on March 27, 2013. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards & Achievements *2010–11: AHL Calder Cup (with the Binghamton Senators) International Play Kaspars represents Latvia at international hockey events. In 2004, he played for Latvia at the World U18 Championships as a 15-year-old, earning two assists in five games as Latvia finished in fourth place at the Division I Group A tournament held in Amstetten, Austria. Kaspars came back for the 2005 IIHF World U18 Championships with Latvia, scoring two goals and three points, helping the Latvian team to a second place finish in the Division I Group B tournament held in Sosnowiec, Poland. At the 2006 IIHF World U18 Championships, Kaspars had five goals and nine points in five games, helping Latvia finish with a perfect 5–0–0 record, and a first place finish in the Division I Group B tournament held in Riga, Latvia. Kaspars participated with Latvia at the 2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships as an 18-year-old, where he had three goals and 10 points in five games as Latvia finished in second place in the Division I Group A tournament held in Odense, Denmark. At the 2007 IIHF World Championship held in Moscow, Russia, Kaspars had three goals and six points in six games as Latvia finished in 13th place in the tournament. In 2008, Kaspars played at the 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships where he had two goals and 10 points in five games, helping Latvia win the Division I Group B tournament held in Riga, Latvia. Once again, Kaspars represented Latvia at the 2008 IIHF World Championship held in Halifax, Nova Scotia and Quebec City, Quebec, earning no points in six games, as Latvia finished in 11th place. At the 2010 Winter Olympics held in Vancouver, British Columbia, Kaspars appeared in four games for Latvia, getting no points, as the Latvians finished 12th in the tournament. He also participated at the 2010 IIHF World Championship held in Cologne, Germany, Mannheim, Germany and Gelsenkirchen, Germany, scoring two goals and three points in six games, as Latvia finished in 11th place. Kaspars represented Latvia again at the 2012 IIHF World Championship, scoring a goal and two points in a very successful 10th place finish for his country. Category:1988 births Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Lativian ice hockey players Category:Mississauga Steelheads players